The Polyjuice Plan
by asiriuspotterhead
Summary: A little Polyjuice can go a long way...
1. Chapter 1

Barty Crouch, Jr. crept alongside the hedges of the maze.

He struggling to transfer the Triwizard Cup into his left hand.

Retrieving his wand from his pocket, he pointed it at the glinting silver of the cup.

"Portus," he muttered, looking around behind him as to insure no one was watching.

While it would seem strange to anyone passing by, he repeated the action, and only then did he stow his wand away.

He rounded the corner, and standing there was none other than Albus Dumbledore, his beard billowing in the wind.

"Hello there, Alastor. I see you have brought the cup. I'll take it from here," he said, and hoisted the trophy out of Crouch's hands.

Barty turned and ran back to the beginning of the maze.

Potter, Krum, Delacour, and Diggory were standing there. A whistle sounded, and Potter and Diggory raced into the maze.

Author's Note: I've decided to go with a new format this time: shorter, more frequent chapters. Tell me your thoughts on this please. This story will be shorter than my typical ones but it will still be a good read! Also, if you want to read the other story that I discontinued (about the werewolf) you can check out slytherinforthewin.


	2. Chapter 2

Every turn Harry took, Barty was watching him.

A wardrobe was rattling, and as soon as Crouch slunk past it, a boggart popped out.

It took the form of his father.

With a hiss of, "Riddikulus," and a Vanishing spell, both the boggart and the wardrobe disappeared.

Harry ran up to the area where they had been, looked around wildly, and continued to run.

With Crouch in front of him, Harry had almost no obstacles in his path

A/N: Excited for you guys to see how this unfolds! Thanks for the views and follows! Your support motivates me!


	3. Chapter 3

Peering through the hedges, Barty saw the bulky silhouette of Krum.

An evil grin slided onto Crouch's face, and he crooned, "Imperio."

Krum slowly turned around, like a puppet guided by a marionette, and trudged back toward the start of the maze.

After a minute, he encountered a very distraught Fleur.

"Oh, Viktor! I didn't see you there!" she gasped.

 _Stun her_ , Crouch commanded, but to no avail.

Needing to act quickly, Barty took it upon himself, but not before a scream escaped her lips.

She had seen him. It didn't matter now, though.

 _Find Cedric. Attack him. Stop him from getting the cup._

And off set Krum and Crouch, this time much quicker.

"We're losing time! Hurry up, boy!" he hissed.

Finally, Cedric was within reach.

 _Cruciatus curse. Now, boy!_

"Crucio," Krum said, as if he was bored.

Cedric screamed and writhed in pain.

Krum was about to cast the curse again, but Stunning spell hit him straight in the chest.

"Thank Merlin, Harry. What was that all about?" Cedric asked.

"I don't know, but we better get out of here," Harry responded, his wand still raised.

Together, they turned a corner, and split off at a fork in the path.

Author's Note: This is coming along nicely. And now the plot thickens! Thanks for staying with me and giving me support. I really appreciate it. I promise these next chapters won't be as boring as the first two. This story is my take on what should have happened in book four. No more ludicrous plan that had a major plot hole! You'll soon see what that is soon enough!


	4. Chapter 4

A little while later, Harry popped out of the dense foliage, and saw the glinting sliver of the trophy.

Turning to his left and right, he saw Cedric, and then saw it.

A vine was snaking along the ground behind him, reaching out to strangle him.

"Cedric! Behind you!" Harry bellowed.

"Reducto!" shouted Cedric in surprise, demolishing the plant.

"Thanks, Harry! How can I repay you?"

He hadn't realized the cup was there yet.

Suddenly, he saw it and gasped.

Taking a breath, he drew himself up.

"Take it, Harry. You saved me twice. It's yours."

"No, I can't! You take it!"

"I won't, Harry."

"Together, then."

And the two soon to be champions walked toward the trophy. As they placed their palms against the cool medal, a whooshing sound filled their ears and they were whisked away.

A/N: And here is where it begins to differ from the J.K. Rowling plot you all know so well. I hope this satisfies your taste. And again, thank you for your reviews and follows! They put a smile on my face and make my day.

Bonus: Head over to AlwaysHP4Lyfe and check out "I'm A Gryffindor?" that she started writing. It's really good!


	5. Chapter 5

Cackling with glee, Barty Crouch, Jr. apparated away.

He hadn't realized that Cedric had gone along too.

He arrived at Little Hangleton.

It was eerily quiet, and everywhere he looked there were gravestones.

"My Lord! Master! I have succeeded in your endeavors! The boy has been sent. You will rise again!" he called into the nothingness.

"Robe me," a high pitched, clear voice said.

"Yes, my Lord," a squeaky voice murmured.

Crouch tiptoed around.

There, in a clearing, was the risen Lord Voldemort.

He pulled away is sleeve from his left hand, and laid a long, skeletool finger on his left forearm.

"Barty, Barty. You have done your duty well. You will be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams. Tell me everything you know about the boy," he commanded.

Author's Note: Keeping this one a little shorter to build suspense! What do you think will happen? Thanks so much for following along as I write the AU story. Let's see if your predictions are correct! And thanks for five follows and almost 600 views! Can we get to 650 views before I post the next story?


	6. Chapter 6

"Yes, Master. Harry Potter has two friends. One is the mudblood Granger, and the other is that blood traitor. Weasle, I think it is? His father works at the Ministry. Red hair." "Ah, the Weasleys. Very good. And what else?" "He's terrible at potions and he enjoys Defense Against the Dark Arts. Also, his hair is always messy and he's a pretty good seeker. Anything else, Master?" Crouch finished.

"Everything else you know. After all, you watched him for a year. This has to be perfect!" Voldemort yelled, getting riled up.

"Of course my Lord, of course. His favorite dessert is treacle tart, and his favorite color is red. He likes the Chudley Cannons and the Appleby Arrows. He's fairly smart, and hates Severus Snape. His rival is Malfoy's son, Draco. Oh, and he has a crush on a Ravenclaw, Cho Chang, but he's too shy to act on it. That's all I can think of now, Master, but I will find out more. Maybe the Cruciatus curse would do the trick?" Barty said quickly, with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"No, no, Barty. I think I've got enough to work with. And brave Harry Potter, our savior, wouldn't want to betray his friends!" Voldemort sneered, mockingly.

"Did you know that other boy who came with the Portkey? Why was he here?" he asked.

A/N: And now the long awaited Chapter Six! I'm struggling to decide what goes in each chapter but I'm doing my best. Hope you'll tell people you know about this and have them read it too! Not only did we reach 650 views, we hit 2,000! I can't thank you guys enough!


	7. Chapter 7

"Other… other boy? Who?"

"The body's over there, go see."

Crouch crept over to where Cedric lay dead.

"That's Diggory, the other Hogwarts champion."

"Hogwarts champion?" Voldemort said sharply, sucking in breath.

He thought for a moment.

"We can put the Imperius curse on him. Another one to do our bidding wouldn't hurt."

"He's not dead?" asked Barty.

"Oh, no. I couldn't kill him until I knew who he was," he finished.

Then, he spoke to his Death Eaters.

"My faithful servants. Thirteen years you have waited. Your faith has wavered, yet you still return. For some, mistakes will be forgiven. Others, you will have to pay the consequences. Anyhow, if you haven't noticed, you will realize that we have two guests joining us tonight. First, the hero, Harry Potter, and his little friend, Cedric Diggory. Harry Potter has helpfully given his blood to help resurrect me. Wormtail, his flesh, and my father, his bone. Wormtail, here."

With a mutter, a silver hand appeared on the bleed stump.

"My Lord! Thank you!" he cried.

"And now, the plan."

A/N: Here it is! I'm sorry for the long wait; it was a long weekend, but I'm back now! Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

"The cup being a Portkey was no accident. Voldemort does not make mistakes."

"Then why did you almost die? Do I remember wrong, or were you stripped from your body?" Harry said under his breath.

"What was that, Potter?" Voldemort questioned, narrowing his eyes, a quite impressive feat, as Harry didn't think his eyes could get narrower.

"I said, 'Then why did you almost die?'" Harry repeated, this time more clearly, so everyone could hear.

"Do you remember what happened to your parents? Poor little Lily and James Potter."

"Don't talk about my parents like that!" Harry yelled, struggling to break free of his bindings.

"You better be careful, Potter, or you could go the same way as them. But not yet. No, you are still very useful to us," Voldemort said, exposing his hideous teeth in something that resembled a smile.

"And now, the plan. We brought Harry here tonight, and his buddy Diggory just happened to show up. But he'll be useful too. Tonight, I will no longer be Lord Voldemort. I will become my greatest rival, Harry Potter. I'll just need a little of his hair. I will return to the maze as if nothing happened. Cedric will return, under the Imperius curse. There, I will gather all the information I need. Harry will stay hidden away, silenced. At the castle, I will find something of Godric Gryffindor's. It will serve me well. And when the time is right, I will overcome Hogwarts, and the rest of the wizarding world. I will rule once more!"

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, but here is Chapter Eight! If you wouldn't mind, please check out my new story, The Dark Trio. You can simply click my username and you will find it there. I won't spoil it, but let's just say it involves the Golden Trio in a different house. Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

This was followed with the cheering of the Death Eaters.

"Such a great plan, my Lord. I can assist you," cried Lucius Malfoy, kissing the tails of Voldemort's robes.

"Silence! No, Lucius. I couldn't have you spoiling another of my plans. Instead, you will stay. Put Cedric under the curse. Control him well, or you will be punished," Voldemort spoke.

Lucius gulped. "Yes, my Lord," he said, and bowed once more.

Suddenly, a blood curdling shriek echoed across the graveyard.

The Death Eaters wheeled around at once, their wands at the ready.

"What was that?" Yaxley spoke hesitantly.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm more focused on my other story right now, The Dark Trio. Check it out, give it a follow, and a review. It would mean the world to me! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

"Er… sorry about that. Just having a little fun," said Barty Crouch, Jr. after a little while.

It looked as if he had used the Cruciatus curse on Cedric.

"Barty! Do not hurt him. He will be useful to use. Now, we need to put this scheme into action before anyone realizes what has happened. I assume that you have already set up the Portkey back?" Voldemort questioned.

"Why of course, my Lord."

"And the Polyjuice Potion?"

"Yes, Master. There is enough to last a month and more will come when needed," he said.

"Good. Now Lucius. Put him under the curse."

"Imperio!" Malfoy said nervously.

 _Bow down to the Lord._

Cedric jerked and sunk low.

"Very good. And I expect that you will hold this control and do as I say with him."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Pass me the potion. And get Cedric to take a chunk of hair from him."

Barty passed the goblet with the Polyjuice to Voldemort, and Diggory yanked Harry's hair from his head.

He dropped it in the brewing potion.

It bubbled.

It turned gold.

Voldemort swirled it around, took a breath, and drank.

He immediately began to shrink.

Dark hair sprouted from his bald head, and his snake-like eyes widened and turned the color of pickled toad.

He examined his hands.

No longer were they a ghostly pale color.

"Your robes, Harry. And your wand. Don't hesitate. You will be punished," Voldemort, who now was a spitting image of Harry, said cooly.

Harry thought for a moment.

Reluctantly, he took off his robes and threw them at Voldemort.

His wand clattered to the floor.

It had fallen out of one of the pockets.

Voldemort swiftly picked up the wand.

He donned the robes, which fit perfectly.

"And now I go. To the Dark Lord!" Voldemort yelled, hoisting Harry's wand in the air.

"To the Dark Lord!" his Death Eaters echoed, pointing their wands to the sky.

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I promise to update this more often now! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy it.


	11. Chapter 11

"Morsmordre!" cried one.

"No, Bellatrix! They cannot know!" Voldemort shrieked, but it was too late.

"Master, your Portkey is about to leave," called Crouch, but Voldemort was still focused on the hazy Dark Mark hovering in the sky.

"Remove it at once! Deal with it! This plan shall not be ruined!" Voldemort cried.

No one moved.

"Now!" he bellowed, then hooked a finger on the Triwizard Cup, and was pulled away into the night.

Voldemort, disguised as Harry Potter, landed on the soft grass and sprawled out.

He looked around for Cedric.

He wasn't there.

With a small _pop_ , Cedric appeared at the side of Voldemort.

He had a piece of stone in his hand that he had used as a Portkey.

"Good, good," Voldemort murmured. Suddenly, he saw a flaw in the plan he had spent months devising.

Author's Note: Hope you like it! Also, don't forget to check out my new story, The Dark Trio and thanks for reading! Much love.


	12. Chapter 12

The plan he had poured his cold heart and what was left of his soul into.

The plan of how he would rise to power once more.

It was his only shot.

His one chance.

If this failed, he would be ruined.

Lucius isn't here to control him, he though.

Lucius won't know what he needs to do.

If Lucius makes one wrong move, it will all be ruined.

"Well, if I must," said Voldemort, and he put Cedric under his own Imperius Curse.

He wasn't sure how someone would react to being under two different curse at the same time, but nothing strange happened.  
He assumed he would just have to overpower Malfoy, which would be an easy feat.

After all, he was the greatest wizard to ever live, he thought.

 _Listen to me, boy._

 _Only me._

 _I am your master now._

 _Forget Lucius._

 _I am your commander._

 _Touch the cup._

 _Grab the handle._

 _Cheer in victory and don't speak of what you have seen._

Cedric did as instructed.

The crowd looked over.

Screams of "Harry!" and "Cedric!" filled the stadium.

Ludo Bagman strolled out to where the champion and the imposter stood.

"Sonorous," he whispered.

"Well, it seems as though we have two champions! And both are from Hogwarts! Congratulations, Cedric and Harry! I knew you could do it. Now, onto the judges ceremony," Bagman said, his voice amplified over the noise of the cheering crowd


	13. Chapter 13

He grabbed the two winners by the arm and pulled them over to the judges table.

Karkaroff had a sour look on his face.

Madame Maxime looked disappointed.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, and spoke.

"The rules of the tournament were stated that the first competitor to touch the cup would be declared champion. However, it did not specify what would happen if it was touched by two people at the same time."

"Just like it didn't say what would happen if the goblet spit out two names for one school. Next time, you might want to make sure the rules don't favor Hogwarts so much. Eh, doesn't really matter though, because Durmstrang will not be competing," Karkaroff spit, and twirled around, his cloaks billowing around him.

He began to march away, but Madame Maxime reached out an overly large arm.

"Do not go, Igor. We must finish 'ze ceremony, for we are required to. 'Zhen you may go."

"Thank you, Olympe. Well, let's begin the ceremony. Gather 'round, gather 'round!" Ludo called.

"I now present the Triwizard Cup to the champions!" he said, and looked over his shoulder.

He saw that there was only one cup, so he said, "Geminio," and a copy of it appeared.

He handed one to Voldemort and one to Cedric.

"And here is your prize money. You were promised 1,000 Galleons if you won, so here they are," he said, and handed heavy money bags over to the victorious boys.

"And now, back into the Great Hall, for a feast awaits us!" voiced Dumbledore, raising his voice to be heard above the hubbub.

Everyone stampeded back inside.

As the two champions walked through the door, a great roar erupted.


End file.
